For sensors encapsulated by a thin layer, because of the production process, the process pressure of the enclosing process (as a rule, a few mbar) is enclosed. The method of seal glass encapsulation makes possible a pressure enclosure by the atmosphere used in the encapsulation.
Many sensors, such as acceleration sensors, require a high enclosed pressure for their operation. This is not implemented easily using the processes involving a thin-layer cap.
It is described in European Patent No. EP 04 101 108 that, in addition to the process gas, one may also enclose an additional inert gas in a sensor encapsulated using a thin layer.